Beacon Tendency
by supersonicstyle13
Summary: Joseph Joestar and Ceaser Zeppil Attend Beacon academy on a Scholarship and make friends with the team RWBY and team JNPR. With Lisa Lisa as the gym teacher, Joseph must survive on just his hamon, charm and aura to make it through his years at beacon.
1. Beacon! Part 1

Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli stepped off of the Airship.

" Well Caesar, we finally made it to this school. How are you doing, you look a little green."

" Ugh... I am fine Jojo, Just a little air sick. At least I made it off the airship, unlike blonde hoodie over there." Caesar said, pointing his thump at a boy standing over a trash can, who was barfing his guts out.

" Poor guy. Oh well, should have taken something before he got on the plane." Joseph said in a nonchalant tone. And then He heard the explosion.

" Wow Caesar, We've been here for exactly... three minutes and thirty-four seconds and someone has already exploded. My kind of school. Caesar? Caesar?! Where the hell are you going?"

" I'm going to help them Jojo, I heard a girl's scream!"

" Already Caesar? You have been here for five minutes and your already going to hit on some poor girl?!"

" Yes. And Its not "Hitting" on them. I just turn on my charms."

" Oh Yuck. Let's just go help them."

To Be Continued... -


	2. Beacon Part 2

Caesar and Joseph ran over to the site of the explosion and saw the victims. A girl wearing a red cape and black and red dress and a girl wearing a white a dress with black trim. Caesar picked up the caped girl and began to shake her awake. Joseph shook the girl in the white dress, in an attempt to wake her up. After a few minutes of shaking the girls, they finally woke up.

" OOOOWWWW! Did I just Explode?" The girl wearing the red cape asked.

" Yes. You somehow exploded. What is your name?" Caesar said with a smile.

" Ruby. Ruby Rose." She responded, returning the smile.

" Unhand me you mongrel!" The girl in the white dress screamed at Joseph.

" Good Grief! I was just trying to help." Joseph said as he dropped her on the ground. Hard.

" Ow! I just got blown up! Be careful with me. Do you even Know who I am?"

" I have absolutely no idea who you are." Joseph said with shrug.

" What? How can you not know? I am Weiss Schnee! My father owns the Schnee dust company, one of the largest company's in the world." Weiss said in an indignant tone.

" And I'm Joseph Joestar! With introductions out of the way, you should probably scoot on to auditorium." Joseph said just before unceremoniously walking off.

" Hey wait! You can't just walk off like that!" Weiss yelled after Joseph.

" I can and I just did. Bye!" Joseph shot over his shoulder.

Joseph walked back over to Caesar, who was helping Ruby to her feet.

" Hey Caesar, is she alright?"

" Yeah, she seems to be fine."

" "She" is right here." Ruby said with annoyance in her tone.

" Sorry."

" I did not mean to offend you. Sorry."

" That's fine. Do you know where the auditorium is?" Ruby asked the boys.

" We're new here too. So we are just as clueless as you are. Let's ask someone. Oh... Her! I'll go ask her." Joseph said pointing to a girl wearing a white and black shirt and shorts.

" Excuse me, miss? Could you point my friends and I in the way of the auditorium? By the way what is your name?" Joseph said with a grin.

" Go forward, and go to the third door on the left. Did you even read the pamphlet? The name is Blake. And what is yours?"

" Thank you. My name is Joseph Joestar! And these two fine people here are Caesar Zeppeli and...ugh... What was your name again?" Joseph asked Ruby with an apologetic shrug.

" My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby Responded.

" Is he always like this?" Ruby asked Caesar.

" Sadly, yes." Caesar responded with a sigh.

Joseph turned back around to ask the other girl if she wanted to walk with them, but she was already walking in the other direction.

" Must be anti-social. Oh well. Let's go guys."

" Alright!"

Later that night after an uneventful day in the auditorium, getting pamphlets, schedules and text books our fearless heroes were finally let out auditorium.

" Caesar, where should we sleep? I mean most of the good places are taken and if either one of us ended up sleeping next to a girl, we would be finished at this school. Lisa Lisa would be pissed if we ended up sleeping next to girl." Joseph said nervously.

" Jojo, you just repeated your self. Of course we will find a place no where near girls. You know, the boys side of the hall?"

" Oh right. Thanks Caesar." Joseph said with a sigh of relief.

" Well lets go say good night to our new friends." Joseph said, returning to his regular self.

Joseph and Caesar walked over to the girl's side and saw Ruby talking with another girl, one with blonde hair who looked significantly older than Ruby. Thay also spoted the white haired girl, she was chewing out some other girl for some reason.

" Hey Ruby! We just came over to say good night. By the way, who are you?" Joseph asked the blonde girl after waving at Ruby.

" Hello, I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister. And who might you be?" Yang said with a cheery smile and wave.

" I am Joseph Joestar. And this is my friend Caesar. We met Ruby when she exploded earlier today."

" I heard about that."

" Anyway, Good Night. See you in the morning."

When Joseph woke up, the sun was up. Joseph realized he had overslept. Joseph looked over to his left and right. Caesar was gone. And everyone else was gone.

" Oh Crap!" Joseph yelled as he jumped out bed and began to get dressed at top speed. Joseph was just about to rush out side and run to the training field, when his stomach growled loudly.

" I didn't want to do this... But it seems I have no choice."

Caesar stepped on to the launch platform. He had met quite a few people, but now that he had met everyone, It was time for the entrance exam. Based on how each person preformed, they were organized into teams of four.

" Well, it looks like Jojo won't make it. I should have woken him up." Caesar thought with a burst of anger towards himself and Joseph.

And all of a sudden The silhouette of Joseph Joestar fell over Caesar!

Caesar looked up in amazement, only to be disgusted. Joseph had fallen victim to the worst "I'm Running Late" Stereotype. Caesar's proud friend and rival had a piece of half buttered toast in his mouth as he struggled to put on his jacket, Eventually he got the jacket on, but it was inside out. Joseph landed in heap on the ground, Caesar walked over to the pile that was Joseph Joestar and yanked him to his feet, only to punch him down again.

" Oooooowwwww... What was that for? If you want a fight, then you'll get a fight Caesar!" Joseph yelled at his friend.

" On get over it Jojo! How could you oversleep like that! I should have just woken you up, but then again can you do anything yourself? What would Lisa Lisa think?" Caesar Yelled.

The two were making quite the scene...So naturally it attracted attention from Ruby and Yang.

" Hey guys what's up?" Ruby asked with an innocent grin.

" Joseph over slept and ran all the way here with his jacket inside out and a piece of half buttered toast in his mouth! On the First day of school!"

" Ouch. On your first day?" Yang said with an apologetic shrug.

Joseph turned his jacket right side-out and stepped onto his launch pad.

" Anyway, so what do these things DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" Joseph screamed as the pad went off and launched him hundreds of feet foward, over the cliff side and in to the forest below.

" Oh right, These launch pads live up to their name. They launch you off of the cliff side, and as you see young Mr. Joestar has given us a demonstration on how to use them. Just stand in the middle of the pad and come up with a landing strategy, or you will die a horrible death."

A boy with blonde hair raised his hand.

" Professor Ozpin, What do mean by landing strategy?"

" You saw Joestar's demonstration. Use your head, or you might not have on in a minute or so."

And thus The entrance Exam began. Caesar was launched next, soon to be followed by Wiess, Blake, Ruby and Yang. The blonde boy's name is Juane, And he was launched next, followed by a red haired girl, a boy with black hair and pink highlights and a girl with straight up orange hair was the last to be launched.

To Be Continued -


End file.
